


Aoi Kaze no Hope

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La drammatica fine del Cell Game non manca di produrre effetti anche sui fragili equilibri della famiglia Briefs. Per un'intraprendente scienziata si apre dunque l'ennesima sfida: costringere Vegeta a restare per ragioni diverse dal bisogno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoi Kaze no Hope

Fictional Dream © 2005 (1 maggio 2005)  
Dragon Ball, Bulma, Vegeta e tutti gli altri personaggi sono proprietà di Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Star Comics e Mediaset (quali concessionari italiani).  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/44/aoi-kaze-no-hope)).

******

“Aspettami, per favore.”   
“Non ho bisogno di te. Non ho bisogno di nessuno di quei buoni a nulla.”   
“Ma siamo compagni.”   
Un sinistro sorriso di scherno.   
Per un saiyan purosangue possedere un cuore e l’assurda pretesa di usarlo corrispondeva forse a uno sfregio alla razza. Un robusto sfregio. Un po’ come indossare colori che non parlavano di notte e d’odio, di rabbie ancestrali e distruzioni violente, ma dell’incontro di due mondi.   
“Compagni? La vostra vita non m’interessa. Voglio solo dimostrare a quell’insetto di che pasta sono fatto e impedirgli d’ammazzare Kakaroth. Sono io che devo eliminarlo, in fondo.”   
“Non puoi parlare sul serio. Questa è follia!”   
“Trovi? Si vede che sei un ragazzino senza un minimo d’esperienza. E davvero mi domando cosa sia venuto a fare, se pensi di portare la tua etica sul campo di battaglia. A crepare? Tanto meglio. Non abbiamo bisogno d’inutili pesi.”   
“Mi sono allenato duramente. Con te e come te.”   
“Ti manca il cervello, com’è sempre mancato a tua madre. E senza cervello, non credere di poter andare molto lontano.”   
“Manca anche a te, allora.”   
“Cos’hai detto?”   
“Ho detto che manca a te, per ostinarti a negare l’evidenza! Sono forte quanto te. Posso combattere come te, ma se neppure mio padre mi dà fiducia, come posso...”   
“Non sono tuo padre.”   
“...”   
“Asciugati le guance. Sei patetico.”  
   
Bulma Briefs aveva scosso rabbiosa il capo, reprimendo a stento un moto di stizza, violento almeno quanto inutile: tanto non avrebbe capito. Avrebbe percepito il suo istinto di protezione, il suo livore sopito e forse recriminatorio, ma per ragioni ch’esulavano di molto dall’affetto. Era una scimmia e quel suo maledetto istinto arrivava ben più lontano di un cervello e di un cuore ottusi dall’egoismo. Aveva portato lo sguardo al suo seno, inturgidito dallo sforzo. Mentre il suo domani cozzava contro lo spettro di un padre inesistente, il suo cucciolo saiyan suggeva avido quel poco che poteva dargli.   
_Poco_ , poi.   
Aveva sfiorato d’istinto le guance paffute, sperando di trovare un minimo di sollievo, ma il figlio somigliava al padre: aperta la via nella sua carne, l’avrebbe lasciata solo dopo averla svuotata di tutto.   
Be’, gli era andata male, perché, in fin dei conti, Vegeta era forse nato Principe, ma di quel ch’era stato, al più, conservava la sua alterigia senza senso. Il resto erano i suoi soldi, la sua pietà e una stupida speranza.   
Come diavolo aveva potuto perdere la testa per una scimmia?   
_Perdere la testa, perdere tutto.  
Eppure una volta mi piacevano i bei ragazzi. Come te, Trunks_ , aveva sussurrato al suo erede. Il cucciolo aveva aperto gli occhi, fissandola con la quieta indolenza di chi non ha ancora bisogno di verità fondamentali per vivere.   
La sua era lì, in fondo, in quel momento: due seni gonfi di latte e una voce piena di sillabe senza senso.   
Se l’avessero avuto, del resto, forse l’avrebbero riempito dell’innaturale tristezza dei debiti sbagliati.   
Non avrebbe potuto accettare che anche quel bambino crescesse con la certezza di non esser mai stato voluto, ma era vero, in fondo.   
O v’era gelosia, ipocrisia, una quantità di mistificazioni e vuote ragioni di comodo?   
Oh, sì! La scimmia era una maestra in quel senso. Poteva scoparla un’intera notte e non farsi vivo per settimane. Eppure tornava sempre. Stupida lei a lasciarsi usare?   
Non l’avrebbe mai capito.   
Il dolore e la nausea crescevano in onde successive, senza che fosse possibile capire se dipendesse dalla sottile violenza di quella nuova vita o dalla latente consapevolezza di una nube molesta di certezze amare...  
Vegeta era tornato per combattere.  
Vegeta era tornato per vendicarsi e vincere.  
Vegeta era tornato per distruggere Cell.  
Vegeta era tornato alla Capsule Corporation perché era l’unico posto in cui sapeva che nessuno gli avrebbe sbattuto una porta sul muso, come il buonsenso avrebbe voluto.   
Peccato che quella parola non fosse mai entrata nel suo vocabolario, o l’intera sua esistenza avrebbe avuto un colore del tutto diverso; un sapore ben meno amaro, che non quella punta biliosa di rimpianto rancoroso.   
Di cosa, poi?   
Bulma Briefs era una donna di facili e ipocriti rimorsi, forse, ma si era almeno concessa sempre il lusso di vivere secondo una legge propria.   
Persino portandosi in casa una bestia.   
Persino buttando al vento dieci anni insieme a un ragazzo pieno di limiti e di difetti, senz’altro, ma che sul fronte del rispetto era almeno umano.   
Cos’era Vegeta? Miele e cicatrici.   
La cosa peggiore, poi, era fossero pure contagiose.   
  
Trunks aveva affondato con violenza nella sua carne, strappandole un gemito. In quella voracità istintiva e prevaricatoria, Vejita-sei vagiva ancora, in fondo.   
  
Come poteva non rendersene conto?   
Come poteva non accorgersi del viso di Trunks; dell’espressione di Trunks; di come la desolata tristezza dei suoi occhi fosse uno specchio tanto fedele da rivaleggiare con la superficie più limpida?   
Ma forse era quello il problema: gli specchi fanno paura a tutti, soprattutto, poi, a chi non può sollevare lo sguardo senza il terrore di trovarvi un perdente.   
Cos’era in fondo, _lui_?   
Cos’era quella stupida scimmia?   
E neppure si accontentava di chi poteva offrirgli un’alternativa al pasto di un randagio.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, assorbita dalla deriva dei suoi stessi pensieri.   
Mancavano poche ore a un’implacabile sentenza.   
_Vita o morte. Pollice retto o verso.  
_ Quante volte s’era trovata a un simile punto morto? Forse già dal primo, malaugurato incontro sul Paoz con una pallottola di carne dalla stupida coda pelosa.   
Sembravano trascorsi secoli e l’incoscienza era divenuta maturità; infine, una cosina, morbida e grassoccia tra le sue braccia: un delicato vento di speranza in una storia del tutto sbagliata.   
Poteva lasciarlo spegnere così?   
A bruciare era proprio il fatto non le fosse più dato di decidere niente.  
Non poteva salvare suo figlio.  
Non poteva salvare il suo uomo.  
C’era un’altra Bulma, invece, che poteva mutare persino la storia.  
Bella fregatura: forse gli specchi cominciavano a far paura anche a lei.  
   
“Quanto hai ancora intenzione di seguirmi?”   
“Finché con cambierai idea.”   
“Mi spiace per te, ma non ho questa abitudine.”   
“Cosa devo fare perché mi accetti?”   
“Non capisco il tuo problema.”   
“Sono tuo figlio.”   
“Ti ho già detto che è un’idiozia. Non sono il padre di nessuno. Non è un ruolo che m’interessa.”   
“E lei lo sa? A lei l’hai detto?”   
“È meno stupida di quel che pare. Sapeva di non potersi illudere, e se l’ha fatto non sono affari che mi riguardano.”   
“La tua famiglia è un affare che non ti riguarda?”   
“Una famiglia? Da cosa dedurresti qui ci sia una famiglia?”   
“Sono nato.”   
“Non ci vuole molto”.   
L’aveva visto scuotere il capo scontento. In quella posa ricordava la terrestre in modo persino intollerabile; la replicava in ogni moto, come un figlio troppo solo e troppo amato.   
“Eppure me l’aveva detto.”   
“Uh?”   
“Mia madre. Mi aveva avvertito di non illudermi. Mi aveva detto fossi...”   
“Cosa? Un essere abbietto? Può darsi. Tuttavia ti assicuro che il mio cuore resisterà al tuo disprezzo.”   
“Ma tu ce l’hai un cuore?”   
  
Vegeta gli aveva riso in faccia, oltrepassandolo senza alcuna risposta. Piccolo stupido. A che pro affezionarsi o tentare anche solo di costruire un rapporto? Per parlare con il _suo_ di padre, avrebbe dovuto domandare alla polvere di un tempo sbagliato.   
Giurarsi amore prima di una guerra? Che idiozia.   
Forse sua madre avrebbe dovuto anche dirgli che sul campo di battaglia si perde sempre comunque vada, perché l’orgasmo della distruzione è un'ebbrezza che ti abbandona in un istante.   
Oltre non vi è che il lezzo della vita, tanto forte da offuscare anche il profumo della libertà; un profumo che non aveva mai sentito, o forse sì: solo che respirarlo ancora avrebbe importato accettare una nuova catena – e non era ancora detto fosse pronto, per quanto generoso sapesse essere il _padrone_.   
Aveva fissato lo sguardo al tramonto incipiente, seguendo le linee involute e rossastre delle nubi come in una strana mantica, ma il futuro era sempre muto.   
Sempre: vita o morte, pollice retto o verso non si premurava mai d’avvertirti prima; una legge che conosceva da eoni, eppure lo faceva sentire mortalmente solo.   
Tutta colpa di quel branco d’idioti, buoni a riempirsi la bocca sempre e solo di speranza. Avrebbero mai capito ch’era unicamente questione di fortuna? Che per chi aveva già visto morire un mondo, quella di Cell poteva essere una minaccia molto più viva e concreta di quanto non sapesse percepire il cervello ottuso di un primate di Terza Classe?   
Kakaroth e la sua speranza. Lo odiava forse anche più per questo.   
Si era volto verso l’edificio principale della Capsule Corporation, cogliendo lo sguardo di lei senza alcuna sorpresa; leggermente piegata contro la balaustra, Bulma lo stava fissando: chissà da quanto, chissà con quali pensieri; forse con quel suo sardonico, insopportabile sarcasmo che l’aveva avvinto per il fascino che poteva esercitare su chi conosceva troppo bene la logica del terrore per abbinarla alla seduzione.   
O, magari, era la forza latente e metallica di quegli occhi troppo grandi, troppo aperti. Troppo simili a uno specchio impietoso.   
  
“Che fai? Dormi in giardino?”  
Le piaceva giocare con il fuoco ed era una che non si bruciava mai, persino alla vigilia di un’esecuzione. Bulma Briefs era come Kakaroth: ai suoi occhi si bilanciavano come gli estremi di un arco che non riusciva né a tendere, né a piegare – e questo, più di ogni altra cosa, lo faceva impazzire, di rabbia e rancore.   
Non l’aveva degnata di una parola, allungando piuttosto il passo verso l’interno, ottundendo ogni pensiero, perché concedersi d’essere razionale avrebbe implicato un’altra notte di solitudine e forse una veglia ansiosa e malata di rimpianto. Avrebbe ricordato i volti dei suoi maestri e la loro caducità. Avrebbe ricordato i suoi mille fallimenti e l’indegnità di un titolo che neppure era stato in grado di salvarlo. Era un codardo, ma sapeva di non aver la forza di tollerarlo. Così aveva oltrepassato la porta della propria camera e cercato piuttosto quella di lei, che conosceva altrettanto bene per avervi giocato la battaglia migliore dei suoi trent’anni.   
Bulma l’aveva guardato senza sorpresa, offrendosi anzi con l’ironico sorriso di una sfinge impudica e lasciva: tentava la sua carne con la consapevolezza orgogliosa di poter esercitare un completo dominio su chi era invece nato dominatore, una sicurezza talmente insultante da meritare qualunque sfregio.   
L’avrebbe montata con tutta la sua forza, ma non l’avrebbe baciata neppure una volta.   
  
Non se n’era accorta da subito, no, perché anche una terrestre godeva dell’animalesca voracità del suo corpo, finché si preoccupava di riempirla senza violare i fragili equilibri di una creatura inadatta alla copula saiyan.   
Era stato troppo gentile per educarla al rispetto. Non era mai troppo tardi.   
“Cosa... Diavolo credi di fare?”  
La voce le era uscita strozzata, mentre la rovesciava sotto di sé, prona e indifesa; mentre la stimolava senza soddisfarla, leccando l’arco elastico delle sue vertebre, dalla nuca al coccige, imprimendo con forza il suggello del suo dominio. L’aveva sentita affondare le unghie nelle lenzuola e tentare di sottrarsi al suo controllo. Con voluta prevaricazione aveva affondato le dita tra i suoi capelli, schiacciandola come un animale riottoso e sacrificabile.   
Bulma aveva singhiozzato qualcosa di irripetibile, mentre la penetrava senza alcuna attenzione, forse solo per la studiata crudeltà dello sfregio. Era stato un orgasmo solitario, stentato e frustrante. Era stata la debolezza di un perdente, in fondo, più che l’ultimo desiderio di un condannato, perché se solo si fosse abbassato a domandare, quella strana terrestre gli avrebbe aperto le cosce davanti e regalato un abbandono simile alla pietà. Eppure infinitamente più dolce.  
   
Come una lama acuminata e infissa fin nell’encefalo, quel pensiero tornava ora a straziarlo; ora che gli restava solo di spiare una fine così ingiusta e disgraziata da lasciarlo senza speranza né lacrime.   
Una rosa putrida e quasi nera s’era aperta sul petto di un ragazzino che si ostinava a chiamarlo _padre_ , pur sapendo che non lo meritava. Un lezzo bruciato e stanco consumava le sue ultime energie, spendendo brandelli di un sogno inutile: non vi sarebbe mai stato riscatto.   
Un figlio che aveva ucciso.   
Un rivale che aveva gettato al vento il suo orgoglio e la sua esistenza. _Per amore_ , diceva, ma l’amore non aveva mai salvato nessuno, non aveva mai reso alcuno più potente o più fiero.   
Per amore di moriva. Si moriva soltanto.   
Rena bruciata e quell’immondo rovello, in un deserto di speranze estinte e scirocco di morte. Senza un solo refolo di quella brezza che portava il suo nome.  
Hope. Speranza.  
 _Avevo ragione, Kakaroth. Muore anche quella.  
_    
“Useremo le sfere,” gli avevano detto, “tornerà in vita” come se potesse sentirsi fiero di ricevere la pietà di una massa di idioti sacrificabili; come se fosse consolante sapere che sì, sarebbe accaduto, Trunks avrebbe di nuovo aperto gli occhi.   
Non sarebbe stato per merito suo. Non aveva saputo difenderlo. Una resurrezione non avrebbe cancellato il suo fallimento come guerriero, prima di tutto, e poi come quel qualcosa che si era sempre rifiutato di essere: un padre.  
Aveva bisogno di Bulma, forse, non di un bambino. Non era certo persino sull’autentica natura dei propri sentimenti verso la terrestre, ma per certo aborriva la sola ipotesi di un altro se stesso.   
Non era pronto all’idea di accogliere una nuova vita, perché non aveva neppure ancora compreso il gioco che volevano tale. Non poteva proteggere, senza saper difendere, e sapeva d’esser sempre stato maledettamente scoperto davanti ad un destino che l’aveva visto in credito perenne.   
Non sapeva neppure come fosse fatto un padre, a dirla tutta; conosceva solo l’umiliazione del figlio e non sarebbe sopravvissuto a una muta accusa che recasse la stessa marca: faceva già troppo male lo sguardo che aveva trovato negli occhi di Trunks per immaginare di poterlo rivedere.   
Eppure quel bisogno era tornato vivo come la certezza d’esser stato esaudito gli era appartenuta; se Trunks chiudeva gli occhi, anche i suoi tornavano ciechi. _Senza speranza_.  
   
Sotto la pioggia sferzante di meteoriti incandescenti aveva liberato la propria rabbia distruttiva. Sentiva d’aver cancellato quei sentimenti, quelle incontrollate passioni che l’avevano reso quasi umano; che l’avevano costretto a un letto e a un amore: idiozie.  
Era impazzito quando aveva sentito di nuovo il suo odore, e ancor più quando aveva compreso cosa fosse quella sfumatura più rotonda e più piena che coglieva nel suo profilo.  
Se n’era andato senza neppure guardarla in faccia e l’aveva odiata da impazzire, perché era un’altra ch’era riuscita a sostituirlo senza rimpianti.  
Infine era stato tempo di battaglia.  
Aveva scoperto l’identità di un mezzosangue troppo forte per non raccontare qualcosa della nobiltà del Tridente.  
Aveva scoperto pure che non sarebbe stato tale per merito suo, ma in virtù della tempra straordinaria della genitrice.  
Anche allora, l’odio l’aveva obnubilato.  
Nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo l’aveva colpito, l’aveva sfiancato, l’aveva insultato e l’aveva visto aumentare il proprio già straordinario potere. Soprattutto, aveva sentito, con rabbia devastante, crescer dentro di sé un calore che non conosceva e che temeva per lo stesso motivo. Qualcosa che sapeva di affetto, di nuove certezze e di un senso di appartenenza mai sperimentato. La voglia, soprattutto, di usare un maledetto possessivo. Di dire che sì, quello era suo figlio.   
Non suonava bene: non era abituato a possedere qualcosa e forse per questo l’aveva pure perduto.  
Non ci sarebbe stata alcuna rivincita; il suo desiderio di combattere s’era spento con quella vita innocente e, soprattutto, in quel lezzo ammorbante di carne bruciata. Con Trunks moriva la speranza. Con Gokuh, il suo orgoglio. Non restava che un guscio vuoto, sorretto dal vento del rimpianto.   
Troppo poco per ricordarsi del mondo morto di cui portava il nome; troppo poco per comprendere dove l’avesse trascinato una disperazione inerte almeno quanto la sua anima stanca: la Capsule Corporation era sotto di lui, ma forse non c’era più nessuno ad aspettarlo.  
  
“Vegeta...”  
  
Non le aveva risposto. Rimaneva anzi discosto e appoggiato al muro sul retro del suo laboratorio; le braccia strette al petto, come la peggiore delle sue abitudini.   
Per definire l’ennesima distanza?   
Per proteggersi dal dolore?   
Per difendersi da una vita che lo aveva sempre ferito e che allora sfidava, aggredendo e ferendo a sua volta?  
Bulma conosceva la risposta a tutte quelle domande, ma non aveva voglia di dar credito a nessuna. Sapeva solo dell’irrazionalità del desiderio, della profondità del dolore e dell’ottusità della solitudine. Forse era solo consapevole di come _abitudine_ fosse l’unica parola con cui Vegeta chiamasse l’affetto e quello che avevano tentato di costruire.   
Forse intuiva già come la mostruosità non fosse che un difetto dello sguardo, ma non del cuore, perché lì Vegeta non pesava affatto: scivolava anzi lieve come pioggia estiva.  
  
“Perché non hai ammazzato almeno quel buffone che si è preso tutto il merito?” gli aveva mormorato, prima di abbracciarlo e stringerlo al proprio seno. Qualcosa di umido vi era scivolato, bruciando forte contro la sua pelle.   
Era un nuovo tepore, mai sperimentato, triste e dolce al tempo stesso: proprio come lui, persino nella sua cieca violenza di preda braccata che morde il predatore.   
Stupida lei a non averci pensato, mentre muoveva le fila che distribuivano le parti.  
Aveva continuato ad accarezzarlo fin quando non si era detta certa di averlo rassicurato, proprio come avrebbe fatto con un figlio che ora, forse, avrebbe saputo chiamare. Era tuttavia un palliativo inutile, come invocare il soccorso delle sfere, perché tutti i desideri del mondo non gli avrebbero potuto restituire quel che aveva inesorabilmente perduto: la fiducia e la stima in se stesso, la convinzione della propria invulnerabilità, la farneticante presunzione d’onnipotenza che aveva sempre guidato le sue azioni – s’era vero, poi, Vegeta fosse tutto quello.   
L’unica certezza si fosse impossessata del suo cuore, allorché l’aveva visto sparire verso gli edifici principali, somigliava a un empio e quasi fanatico gaudio.   
  
_Diavolo! Forse stavolta era davvero tornato per restare.  
  
_ Come un vento freddissimo e puro, quella convinzione l’aveva travolta, estinguendo le ultime sorgenti della sua rabbia, quasi le polle che aveva creduto inesauribili si fossero d’improvviso inaridite.   
Si era ritrovata sola a fissare un cielo che avrebbe dovuto riempirla d’angoscia, per il frammento che aveva reclamato, ma le pareva invece un immenso sorriso di consolazione.   
“Questa non te la perdonerà comunque, Gokuh. E non lo farò nemmeno io,” aveva sussurrato, prima di tornare alla vita.  
  
   
Era già trascorsa una settimana, da allora, sette giorni che somigliavano a un supplizio, nello stillicidio inevitabile delle incombenze di rito.   
Mirai no Trunks s’era accomiatato con la grazia leggera che l’aveva sempre distinto, portandosi nel suo tempo, però, anche l’ultimo sorriso di Vegeta.   
Gokuh era morto, lasciando alle proprie spalle le macerie di una famiglia e di un’amicizia; soprattutto, il segno del suo peggiore peccato: l’egoismo.   
Chi-Chi era incinta un’altra volta e Dio solo poteva sapere come si sentisse una donna che del matrimonio aveva sperimentato la sola vedovanza.  
Un tempo l’aveva invidiata: ora si sentiva stupida.   
Tra le sue mani, la fotografia scattata in occasione della ventiduesima edizione del torneo Tenkaichi, sembrava irriderla con la memoria di un tempo in cui tutto sembrava pulito e lineare, come eterna l’innocenza di Gokuh.   
“Sembrava indistruttibile. Invece...” aveva mormorato con un sospiro.   
Bassa e fredda, la voce di Vegeta l’aveva raggiunta alle spalle.   
“Kakaroth era solo un povero idiota. Farsi ammazzare come un cane, per cosa, poi? Nessuno gli ha detto grazie, per quello che ha fatto. Tutti hanno ripreso a vivere le loro insulse esistenze.”   
“Tranne te, no?”   
“Non farmi ridere. La vita non si ferma mai a contare i morti. Ora gli eroi si chiamano _Satan_.”   
Un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra: la smorfia crudele di quand’era disperato.   
“Puoi bluffare quanto vuoi, non sei convincente. Ti manca come manca a tutti noi,” aveva replicato, fosse solo per il gusto di provocare una reazione che glielo restituisse fedele a se stesso, con quell’odioso, detestabile, indimenticabile orgoglio di scimmia.   
“Non dire idiozie! Io odiavo Kakaroth. Che sia crepato non può che rendermi felice. Prima o poi avrebbe fatto comunque quella fine. Era debole, sentimentale, non sapeva far altro che farneticare d’amore, solo perché...”   
“Era più forte di te e la sua morte ti ha fatto male. Puoi ammetterlo tranquillamente. Di sicuro ti sentiresti meglio.”  
“Chiudi quella boccaccia e ascoltami bene. Io non ho mai sofferto in vita mia. Non soffro e non soffrirò mai. La sofferenza è per i deboli e io non lo sono. Sono rabbioso, sono infuriato. Ecco cosa sono. Kakaroth era mio. Dovevo ammazzarlo io. Invece quell’imbecille ci ha pensato da solo a farsi fuori, solo per umiliarmi ancora.”  
I pugni stretti, tanto serrati che le nocche erano divenute bianche. Avrebbe dovuto temerlo, invece riusciva appena a provare tenerezza e pena per quel suo modo maldestro di fraintendere la vita; fraintenderla del tutto, poi, al punto da non saper nemmeno chiamare quello ch’era palese a ogni sguardo: Vegeta non avrebbe mai ucciso Gokuh, neppure potendo. Voleva solo la speranza di poterlo fare, perché era con quella ch’era vissuto in tre brevissimi, intensi, disperati, magnifici anni. Un triennio che l’aveva cambiato, almeno quanto aveva inciso sulla sua vita.  
“Ah, davvero? Quindi tu saresti _solo_ arrabbiato? Bene. Per quel che mi riguarda, puoi pure continuare a raccontarti tutte le favole che vuoi, Vegeta, ma non aspettarti ch’ io ti creda. Tu hai smesso di vivere una settimana fa. Punto. Nemmeno Gohan ha avuto una reazione simile per la morte del padre. Se qui c’è un morto, quello non è Gokuh. Quello sei tu. È chiaro?”   
Troppo alta. _Decisamente_ troppo alta.   
E Trunks aveva il sonno leggero.   
_Maledettamente_ leggero – almeno quanto pesante poteva essere il suo modo di protestare.   
Aveva lanciato al saiyan uno sguardo furioso, prima di volgergli le spalle.   
“Potresti almeno fingere di provare un po’ di curiosità per lui, prima dei suoi vent’anni, fosse pure perché per allora potrebbe essere lui a non avere alcuna voglia di conoscerti. Questo è figlio mio. Non garantisco sul suo affetto,” era stata la chiusa della sua arringa.   
Trunks, congestionato e furente, sembrava nello stato d’animo di chi avrebbe distrutto culla e casa; considerando gli fosse pure ricresciuta quell’orrenda codaccia pelosa, non le pareva un’ipotesi da trascurare.   
L’aveva sollevato con cura, scrutandolo con un’attenzione che gli avrebbe riservato per parecchio, nella ricerca egoista, a tratti, di un’altra Speranza dietro l’azzurro di quegli occhi.   
Il piccolo aveva pigolato di piacere, stringendosi contro il suo seno. “Si sta bene così, vero?” gli aveva mormorato, baciandogli i sottili capelli lavanda.   
“E di cosa dovrebbe lamentarsi, secondo te?”   
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo: Vegeta la fissava sulla distanza, come un lupo incerto.   
Avrebbe mai avuto la postura di un essere umano? Difficile dirlo, finché non avesse addomesticato la sua diffidenza.   
“Ha un padre truce. Mi sembra abbastanza.”   
“Humpfs.”   
“Non vuoi avvicinarti?”   
“Non ne vedo il motivo.”   
“Io sì. È per i miei nervi.”   
“Ma davvero?”   
“E per i tuoi. Perché se Trunks continuerà a piangere come ti vede, io continuerò a urlare. Potrebbe non essere molto piacevole. Quindi, se vogliamo continuare a vivere in questa casa, bisogna trovare qualche compromesso.”   
L’aveva visto spiegare le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico, prima di muovere qualche passo nella loro direzione.   
  
Un colpo di vento improvviso aveva spalancato la finestra della nursery, lasciando che l’aria pura dell’estate filtrasse in quel silenzio d’affetti trattenuti.   
Mentre la piccola coda di Trunks si arrotolava alle dita di suo padre, quasi a emulare lo strano saluto di un altro tempo, aveva avuto l’impressione che quel soffio potente fosse la carezza di una follia chiamata _Speranza_.   
Un vento azzurro come quel cielo.   
Un alito caldo che poteva salvarli tutti.


End file.
